Here With You
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: LunaxNeville fic inspired by the song "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse...hence the title...rated T just in case. Written for Erica, because she's cool


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series or Lifehouse's amazing song…I do, however, have the right to mess around with them. XD

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I heard a knock on my door and walked briskly to go answer it. I was nervous, and I didn't even know why. This wasn't anything big. We were just going to Diagon Alley together. That's it. Nothing to get so worried about. I tugged on my shirt, wondering if I should change quickly before we went. He wouldn't mind. He would—stupid. I was just being stupid. We'd done this before, so why was I getting so flustered now? I didn't have an answer to that question. I didn't know why this irrational apprehension was coming from.

Except that I did.

What if he changed his mind? What if he decided that I was too weird, or not pretty enough? What if he said he didn't want to see me anymore? I bit my lip and hesitated with my hand on the door knob. His knock came again, so, no wanting to keep him waiting, I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

The second I saw him smiling nervously at me, all my silly fears fell away. Of course he wouldn't think I was too weird. The first night we went out, he'd told me how lovely he thought I was. And he hadn't stopped since then. Plus, I'd worn yellow today. Sun colors bring good luck. Maybe today…but I didn't want to get my hopes up. He was shy—we both were, and I didn't know if we were ready for that yet.

"Hi," he said, looking me sheepishly in the eye.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hello, Neville."

He returned my smile then, and it just made me smile wider. He looked so innocent and carefree when he smiled like that.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, and my smile widened impossible further as he reached out to gently envelope my hand in his own. I grasped on to his fingers, enjoying their warmth, and we started walking down the path to my house, needing to get out of the protection charm around my house. When we got to the outside of the gate, he turned and looked to me to make sure I was ready. I held his had a little tighter, and together we Apparated to Diagon Alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We talked about random things while we walked towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Old friends from school. How we had been in the week since we'd last seen each other. Everything and anything. I wished I could stay in that moment forever. Just him and me, together like that. Others, like Harry and Ginny, were already thinking of getting married. I didn't need that. At least not then. All I needed was what we had. We weren't like them, but we were okay with that. We were just starting out.

Just starting out, but I was falling more in love with him every second.

It was different with him. With him, I wasn't just the weird girl with turnips hanging from her ears. Or the quirky girl who was nice but not the type of girl you dated. With him, I was beautiful. Weird yes, but in a good way. Not in the steal-her-shoes-just-to-see-what-she'll-do way. It felt nice.

I realized that we had fallen into silence and that I had been staring at him. And he had been staring back. That's what I meant. We could just do things like that without warning and not feel awkward.

"When's your interview at the school?" I asked. He wanted to teach Herbology, of course, and Professor Sprout had been talking about wanting to hire another teacher to help her. It was the perfect opportunity, and he was really excited.

"Next Tuesday," he told me, suddenly stopping and looking down at his feet. "I was wondering—"

"Yes?"

"I was—I was just wondering if—if you wouldn't mind, I mean—if you would maybe come with me? " he said it like question, and a faint blush crossed his cheeks. I'd always found that so endearing about him. "I thought if you did we could walk around Hogsmede for a little while after. That is, if you don't mind—"

I laid a hand on his shoulder to stop his nervous stuttering. "Of course I'll go." I reassured, smiling at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Did you really think I would say no?"

"Well, I thought—y'know—if you were busy, or for some reason didn't want—"

"I'll always want to go places with you." I cut him off. This time I blushed, hoping I didn't sound stupid.

But he smiled brightly, and I knew I had worried for nothing. He took my hand in his again, and we continued walking towards the ice cream shop.

"Thanks," he said simply.

"Any time," I answered.

"Speaking of plants," he added, "I like your earrings."

I smiled. They were the turnip ones. "Thank you. They're actually charms, you know. They keep away the Nargles."

He laughed softly. "Wouldn't want any of those pesky things around," he said, squeezing my fingers a little tighter as we approached the store.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were back through Diagon Alley. The sun was almost setting, and a soft light had fallen over the cobblestone street. Our hands were clasped together once again, and somewhere along the walk I had leaned my head onto his shoulder. We walked around for a while, browsing in the shops, until we decided to head home.

Neville walked me up the path to my front door, and we stopped on the doorstep. I turned to look at him when my hand was on the door knob, not wanting him to leave.

"This was a lot of fun," I said softly, not quite sure why I was whispering.

"Yeah, it was," he nodded, agreeing with me. He paused a minute before asking, "Lunch on Friday sound good?"

I couldn't help but beam. "Absolutely."

"Great," he said, smiling warmly down at me. We stared at each other for a minute, me lost in his eyes. He looked like nervous, like he was thinking about something but the didn't know if it would be a good idea. I waited quietly, in case he wanted to ask me something, but he said nothing. When the wind blew gently and a strand of hair waved in my face, he carefully lifted his hand up and brushed it back behind my ear. Then he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine.

And I was lost again. I just wanted to forget everything and stay in that moment forever. It only lasted a few seconds, but when he pulled away he leaned his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, not wanting to let go.

As he wound his arms around my waist, I opened my eyes and was caught in his gaze once again.

"Thank you," I said.

"Any time," he answered.

Yes. All I needed was to stay in that moment. Just him and me. Forever.


End file.
